City of Anarchy
by Winged Ace
Summary: An agent is given the task of surviving in a post apocalyptic world outside the confines of Pacific city. His goal takes him to Anarchy, a super metro built on fear. They cry out for a hero, Their luck just ran out.
1. Chapter 1

**CRACKDOWN: CITY OF ANARCHY**

By: DivinityZero

Act 1: Rite of Passage

"This is a proud day for us all Agent. You have achieved the impossible and surpassed your predecessors in span of life. Congratulations."  
The agency director said aloud as he stood on the podium among the other directors of Pacific city's Agency directors and head scientists.  
A lone agent clone stood in the centre of a room, pitch black aside from the shining blue platform that the agent stood on, his helmet under  
his arm and his wild black hair hanging down over his rough face. Little could be seen beneath his heavy bangs, his eyes were barely  
visible and you could just see the scar on his face received during the freak outbreak. Four claw marks were left in the Agent's face when  
he was assaulted from all directions by freaks, the director was surprised to find the agent alive after the sun rose and thus began the  
observations of that agent into the study of exactly how long he would last.

"You survived the freak situation that Pacific city was plagued with five years ago, and forced the leaders of Cell to submit three years ago.  
You were given the task of training new agency clones on your methods of survival. Now you have been given the honour of ascending to the  
rank of captain." The director spoke aloud to the Agent receiving a kneeling down and the bowing of the Agent's head. "I give you a new  
mission. Live through this new apocalypse; survive so that you can resurrect the Agency where we have fallen. This task belongs to you Agent,  
this is our last wish and your last mission, take on the challenges how you see fit and rise to power by any means necessary… Good luck…  
You are our last hope."

The computer system blew sparks into the room and crashed, light flowed back into the room as the Agent stood up and replaced his helmet  
upon his head, he took one last look around the room and left, by the time the Agent had made it outside and to the mainland he could see  
the remnants of the Agency Citadel silhouetted against the rising sun before he took out a detonator and clicked the button. A towering  
inferno was set as the last viewable ruins of the Citadel were seen crumbling into the thick smoke.

"Who needs luck more when the world hates you? The people I will have to kill or the people that will have to try and kill me?" The Agent said  
before turning to leave. "And the name's Angel."

* * *

  
First chapter, this would look better in video format but this will do. Next chapter will be longer, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Look to the Stars

As Angel trudged on through the wreckage of Pacific City he couldn't help but notice all of the pain, the saddening expressions shot towards him by the poverty stricken survivors.  
Fear, hunger, and all of them seeking solace near burning barrels, what amazed the superhuman agent was that bitter enemies were huddled together, sharing the barely scraps  
of food that they could find.

"An agent, Mommy, look at the agent. He'll save us right? He can save us right?" A small child asked his weak mother who made eye contact with Angel before turning away.

"I don't think we have much of a chance trusting that man sweetie." The woman replied, tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he looked at Angel, heartbroken by his mother's  
skeptical answer. His thinning cheeks were devoid of their natural color and the tears were now pouring out from his weary and depraved eyes. He cried and this invoked a response  
from Angel as he rushed to the boy in a few long strides and knelt down. Angel began rummaging through one of his utility belt's pockets. His rummaging grew more ferocious before  
he pulled something out of one. Angel set what appeared to be a small pill in the palm of his hand and held it out for the boy.

"Hungry. Eat." Angel forced from his hoarse, dry throat. The boy's hand crept up to the pill, wincing as he drew closer fearing the agent's hand, it being three times at least the size  
of his own. Angel gently lifted his hand to the boy's mouth and fed him the pill instead.

"Get away from my son!" The mother screamed and Angel shot up and took a step back as he watched the mother shoot a glare of pure hatred and hostility towards him after she had  
accidentally caused her son to swallow the pill.

"It was… Th-the last… one." Angel told the woman, he turned and walked away but then felt a mass attach to his leg. The boy had broken free of his mother's grasp and now sought  
more kindness, he was now gushing tears and Angel did nothing.

"Please? Please help us… Don't go!" The boy screamed between sobs and dry, painful sniffles. Angel could feel it in the core of his stomach, creeping into his chest, then his neck.  
He then felt the prickling of tears behind his eyes and the trickled through the inside of his helmet. He pulled the boy from his leg and walked him back to his mother. Angel walked away again,  
leaving them behind. Angel turned around once and he regretted leaving them behind without a way of getting out.

"There is a freighter at the pier. Get there and I will take you to the mainland." Angel said, this caught the attention of the rest of the people in the area and they had all grabbed what  
little they had and began to follow him, he didn't mind at all because all he wanted to do was be a better person now. The agency was gone and he walked through Pacific city with  
a purpose.

As he walked, stumbling through the wreckage, Angel looked up just once and he stopped. The sky was alight with stars, burning brighter through the sky than he had ever seen before,  
not even during the freak outbreak. Angel kept walking, his way paved with chaos and his path illuminated by the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter up, I only have the two crackdown games as of 2010, but I don't own the franchise. No suing. Comments would be appreciated.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Act 3: Escape from Pacific City

As Angel continued on through the wreckage, he kept his eyes on the sky in case he could find something to jump up on and glide across the city. No such luck  
though because most of the highest buildings in Unity Heights were toppled a few months ago when the Cell released Agents of their own upon the city.  
Almost anything left standing tall was made short in those few weeks leading to the end of the city.

A chill ran down the Agent's spine and he spun around quickly and aimed for the shadows and crevices in the walls and ground, ready to fire. He turned  
in the direction of the pier in Hope Springs and ran, and then almost like magic, a tall building grew from the horizon. The Agent jumped giving himself momentum  
to push off the ground when he landed, launching him into the air. He activated his suit's thrusters and they pushed him to the top of the building, he rolled  
to a stop on the roof and stood slowly he looked to the freeway and it was lined with pockets of people, all moving to the pier exit lane. The Agent grinned  
and he ran back to the opposite end of the roof and dashed as fast as he could to where he was standing, as his feet left the ground he heard gargling  
noises. He turned fast and saw mutants headed for the freeway, mutated agents that the Cell had managed to control for a time, until the agents amassed  
for one last stand against Catalina Thorne. The agent turned in midair and took aim with a sub-machine gun in either hand and let it rain shining death from  
the skies, nearly every bullet tearing through a mutant's flesh and either crippling or killing it. The people on the freeway frantically ran to the pier where a  
large oil tanker waited afloat in its birth.

The agent holstered his guns and began tossing grenades at the onslaught, he felt something on his belt that seemed odd, and he pulled it to his field of  
vision and found that it was a rubber duck. He scowled at it and then saw a metal plate on the bottom and red lights instead of eyes. It was a "Qwacker," the  
strongest explosive device at agency disposal, the agent rolled his eyes and looked for some-place to stick it, but the mutants were too many. He shot his  
gaze left and right, up and down, almost any direction that one can think of, and there was nothing that he could use to make the explosion more catastrophic.  
He kicked on his suit thrusters and blasted to the freeway where the last of the people had begun to descend the docks exit. All he could do was take a  
gun and open fire, hoping that he would hit something that could bleed. He opened fire on the mutants with no hope of killing neither any nor all of them.  
He could only buy time and have faith that the mutants would go after him instead of the people now rushing to the last shimmer of hope.

Time slowed down, mutants began to swarm the freeway, and all hope was lost. All of the survivors were going to die unless he could do something.  
The agent thought for a second that he saw something resembling a downed agency chopper, but then did a double take and saw that it was. The agent  
took off with amazing speed and picked up one of the helicopters blades and both of its mounted chain guns, he ran back. The wind echoed around him and he  
could see the world slowing down around him, he was moving so fast. With every last bit of strength he could muster, he raised the blade and twisted, mid-run.  
Then he flung the blade towards the crowd of marauding mutants, what followed after was a symphony of a thousand fountains, all turning on in a  
wave-like motion that would seem beautiful and majestic, if it were water instead of the thick, syrupy mixture of plasma and iron that was the blood of  
every single mutant that had been sliced in half by the twelve foot long helicopter blade spinning across the freeway. All this time, the agent had been  
stampeding through the bloody carcasses of dead mutants. He was drenched head to toe in their blood, the stench and the thick soupy mixture stained  
his armour red and he could smell liquid iron even through the air filters in his helmet. He leapt from the freeway to the pier entrance and looked behind  
him once before continuing after the people.

When he came into view, the last of the people had made it onto the ship and were now beckoning him towards them. He made a motion with his hands to  
get going as his tracker caught hostiles moving towards them from the eastern warehouses and container grounds. The ship roared to life and slowly  
pushed its way from birth, all the while the agent had been spraying the mutants with lead from one of the chain guns, keeping them at bay by firing blind  
at anything in either direction he could see movement. The bullets had set off benign explosives that scattered mutant bits everywhere and the agent pulled  
the second chain gun from his back and began to fire with one under each arm, the mutants dropped as dozens of bullets per second tore them to pieces.  
The agent looked around for something as he blew mutants into slimy bits, then he saw a large tank poking out of one of the warehouses, after he had  
expended the ammunition from his weapons, he pulled out the qwacker, and looked at his target. One chance to make the grenade count, one chance to  
nuke the docks and warehouses district, the ship was chugging out to sea and the agent knew what to do. He bounded to one of the smoke stacks and  
pitched the last of his grenades into each one, and then he threw the qwacker into the power station. He ran as fast as he could, as hard as he could, then he  
felt the first ignition beneath his feet just before he pushed off of the building and towards the ship, his thumb closed upon the detonator and he cracked an  
unseen smile before a large concussive force blasted him away from the land. He felt hot, exhausted, satisfied, and successful as his limp, burning body flew  
towards the near-coming ship. The last thing he felt was a heavy thud and he could hear screams and fire extinguishers as his vision went black.

"Mission… accomplished."

* * *

And done, so, what happened to the agent known to us as Angel, did he succumb to an inevitable fate and perish while saving a boat load of people. The only way to  
find out is to continue reading. And until the next chapter, "I bid you adeu!"


End file.
